Haven
by AmandaUhidir
Summary: A little one-shot about Colin and Dennis Creevey during and after the war. It covers what Colin and Dennis did when they weren't able to go to Hogwarts and how Dennis reacts to Colin's death.


Dennis looked over the battle field, it had been a long day. He and his brother, Colin, had hidden themselves in the Muggle World when Voldemort had come to power. They had sent their parents over to America and had gone underground – they had started the Muggle born underground railroad. How? They had put up posters that they had charmed to show information about dental hygiene to Muggles and Purebloods, while showing information about escaping Great Britain to muggle-borns and half-bloods. They had also managed to break into the Ministry (you didn't think that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones to do so, did you?) and stolen the charms used to detect accidental magic. It had been hard work, and they'd had to have help from some older Muggle-borns that they had found, but it allowed them to find young muggle-borns and get them out of the country before Voldemort or the Death Eaters could find them. He and Colin had known it was risky, but it was worth it.

Colin had taken pictures of the work that they did, he had hoped to display them when they had won the war. But now he never would. They both had kept their D.A coins on them and had received the message about the last stand at Hogwarts. They had gathered up as many of the older Muggle-borns that they knew about and gone to Hogwarts to fight for their right to exist. They had vowed to stay safe, but Colin had taken a killing curse while protecting a few younger students who hadn't managed to escape through the tunnels in time.

Dennis looked down at his brother's face, frown and stress lines had appeared over the past few months on his face – strange for a 16-year-old. His face was set in a frown of concentration and Dennis could imagine him dueling with all his concentration and might as he tried to protect those behind him. A few tears fell from his face, why? Why had this happened? Colin had tried so hard, he had fought with blood, sweat and tears and it wasn't good enough. The children he had been protecting had been set upon by Greyback – they would live, but only just. The 11 and 12-year-old students would forever bear the scars of an evil man.

Dennis looked at the sky full of stars, not a cloud in sight. It was a calm night, almost mocking the chaos and terror that had only hours before held Hogwarts captive. He was tired, he admitted to himself. Tired of always having to fight this world for his right to live, to have a job, an education. He was tired, yet his work was not done. He levitated his brother and the children into the Great Hall; Harry Potter came over with worry on his face – for all Harry had complained about Colin, he had cared for him as an annoying, younger brother. Harry's face fell as Dennis only placed the children in the makeshift ward and started to make his way with Colin over to the side for the dead. Harry followed, and when Dennis placed his brother lovingly down, held Dennis as Dennis fell to his knees and finally let himself cry all the tears he had held back since Voldemort had taken over.

Dennis was done with this cold world. He had given everything that he was, and it had never been good enough. It had finally taken his brother and left him the last Creevey (his parents had died in a car accident in America during the war). He knew Harry and most of the other survivors were done as well, the wizarding world had outnumbered the Death Eaters 1 to 100 and yet no one had raised a wand against them. The Ministry fell and that was it. Dennis was disgusted. After all, all it takes for Evil to take root is for good men to stand by and do nothing. No other country had tried to help, the muggle-borns had been on their own and with that thought, an idea formed in his head.

Several days later, Dennis confronted Harry, Ron and Hermione:

"Harry, may I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Dennis, do you want Hermione and Ron too?" Harry asked back.

"I think that might be a good idea."

As Dennis led them to a room, he laid his cards on the table: "I'm done with the British Wizarding world. None of the citizens every helped despite outnumbering the death eaters. It was their inaction that led to Voldemort's takeover, to so many Muggle-borns fleeing, to the battle of Hogwarts being necessary, and to… to… Colin's Death. I'm done!" Dennis yelled. "Why should we fix this world? We've given everything to them and still they want more. I can't… I just can't give anymore."

Hermione swept Dennis up in a hug as he shivered with rage and sadness. "What would you have us do? We can't very well just burn everyone left, ICW would come down on us." Ron pointed out.

"So make a new country, there are charms for making volcanoes. Make a few, cause them to erupt and make an island nation." Dennis said, he then turned to harry with a pleading look on his face, "Colin and I did a lot of studying with books we stole from the wizarding world and I think we figured out the charms that would be necessary to make it inhabitable and I just checked the Hogwarts Library for the ICW rules. There is nothing against creating a new nation so long as it is hidden from the Muggles." Dennis finished with a semi-crazed look on his face, "We can do it, start a new nation from scratch, one where we'd never had to worry about racism again."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "Can I see your notes?" She asked. Dennis eagerly gave them over.

"Is it possible to move buildings?" Harry asked looking pensive,

"Yeah" Ron replied, "It's hard, but not impossible. You have to be the owner of the building, and have a very clear idea of where you want the building to go."

"Would defeating the current owners in battle transfer ownership?" Harry asked,

"Yes." Hermione said without looking up from the notes, "These seem very possible Dennis. Do you know where you'd want to put the Islands?"

"In the middle of the Atlantic, I checked and muggle ships rarely go straight through as they prefer to use the trade winds and currents to help them along."

"Are we doing this?" Ron asked, Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Yes," They replied in unison.

"I'm the last Potter, my whole family died for the Wizarding World and they don't even acknowledge their sacrifice. We've given everything to keep everyone safe. We've given them a good foundation, but it's time the British Wizarding World stands on its own two feet."

"From the charms it looks like you don't have to be too powerful to cast them by yourself. Ron, Harry, and I should be able to cast them easily. Do you have anyone else who might be interested in joining?"

"Yes, Colin and I managed to get a fair amount of Muggle-borns hidden, but they would probably jump at the chance to create a country that would treat them like equal citizens."

"how many?" Harry asked.

"Likely around a thousand."

"How many volcanos and islands would we need, Hermione." Harry asked, turning towards his bushy haired friend.

"Probably need enough land for each person to have 1 acre. So probably about 5 sq. miles for room to grow, farmland, and public spaces. We can always add later if needed."

"How long would it take? We'd need to make sure that the lava rock is turned into soil so we have enough crops to feed everyone, and don't forget bringing over livestock and wild animals." Ron pointed out.

"I'd say use my vaults, but I don't think the Goblins would appreciate me coming to withdraw money." Harry said with a frown, "Hermione, will you put a note down that I need to arrange a meeting with them to pay damages."

"Got it, I've put a note down. I'd say we buy animals from the muggles around the world. We'd need: chickens, cows, pigs, birds, bees, deer, and other wild animals. We'd have to build an ecosystem from scratch." Hermione frowned, "Let's do some research while we repair Hogwarts and meet up in a week. I can look up spells to turn the lava rock into good soil and create a strong ecosystem. Harry, can you figure out funding and make an appointment with the Goblins. Ron, can you get Neville, ask if he's interested, and if he is do research on plants with him?"

"And if he's not?" Ron asked,

"Then you get to do the research by yourself," Hermione looked up with a smirk, "After all, you're the one who lives on a farm and you've always managed to do well in Herbology without studying. You're more than capable Ron."

Ron blushed and looked down. "Got it."

As the group dispersed, they felt new determination as they had a goal to work towards. A goal that they had chosen, not one that had been thrust upon them. The Purebloods had already started hiding, claiming imperious curse and they all knew that the current government was not equipped to handle this even with Kingsley Shacklebolt at the helm. It was sad, but the survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts were tired. They couldn't keep fighting for a country that wouldn't fight for itself. Already the newspapers were calling for "Harry Potter, Chosen One, Defeater of You-Know-Who" to fix the different problems that the country was still undergoing.

*4 years later*

The work had been hard, but the chain of islands was complete; a haven for those who had fought the good fight but could fight no longer. On the largest Island, in the middle of the market square, there stood a fountain; inside of it there were statues of each of the fallen from various conflicts for freedom around the world (created from the memories of the survivors) holding their wand pointed straight up and at the base was written "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light" - Dumbledore

AN: This is a one shot. It may turn into something more but I doubt it. I've recently become very interested in Colin and Dennis Creevey as characters in the Harry Potter series. I feel that they are untapped potential, though I have read a few beautifully done stories with them in it. This first started off as me exploring what Dennis and Colin Creevey did during the war before the Final Battle. This then turned into a, but would Dennis stay after his brother died? Where would all the Muggleborn go? This is the result. If this inspires your creative juices, please feel free to write connected one-shots or the like, just please send me a link so I can read it!


End file.
